Mojong
Mojong is Commander of The Droid Covenant, serving as Second-In-Command of the army. He is a prototype of The YVH-Droid, made later on. He was discarded as only being a prototype, and was found by OOM-64. He is destroyed on Kalee many years after the Clone Wars, when shot in the head. History Creation Mojong was built as a prototype war droid, one whose design would later serve purpose for the YVH Droid. Despite what the future held for Mojong's model, he was seen as a failure and abandoned on an unknown planet. There, droids were left without care or purpose, to be broken and left alone forever. It is assumed he took shelter along with the other droids in the ship later to be known as The Galaxy Monger, an old gigantic ship with it's own droid foundries. There, he and the droids survived on the planet without being mauled apart by creatures. The Droid Covenant OOM-64, who was exiled from the CIS, founded The Droid Covenant to exact revenge on all the galaxy. He enlisted Mojong as second in command and his right hand man. Working together now, all the droids were able to get The Galaxy Monger to run and fly them into space, where they engaged in combat with IG-211 and Anakin Skywalker's forces. Despite their efforts of defeating the two, OOM-64 and his army were cast off into the unknown again, when Captain Rex and Captain BX-49C worked together to sabotage the hyperdrive to send The Galaxy Monger out into the unknown. The Coruscant System Mojong and the rest of The Droid Covenant were stranded in Coruscant's system. After spending their time hiding in secret, they finally engaged when they cornered IG-211 who was on a mission. Mojong notified OOM-64 that it was indeed IG-211's ship and they used their super weapon on the ship. IG-211 was unable to locate The Galaxy Monger's bridge and could not get past the vast amount of security forces of The Galaxy Monger when he entered it. He went to Coruscant where he hired bounty hunters, smugglers, or anyone who wanted pay for fighting. Three mercenaries named Dylan Antiunknown, Cosmic Stormpine, and Foracus, that IG-211 had hired, made it to The Galaxy Monger's Secret Weapon Reactor. Mojong alerted the disturbance down in the reactor to OOM-64, and OOM-64 sent droids to investigate. The droids were defeated and the weapon was destroyed. After an attempt to send The Bonecrusher crashing into the Jedi Temple, OOM-64 and Mojong decided to leave the system. Invasion of Kalee The Droid Covenant launched an invasion on Kalee to soil the name and reputation of Grievous. OOM-64 and Mojong found the large village where, unknown to them, IG-211 was visiting. OOM-64 killed the Kaleesh Holy Man and took control of the village. The warriors were unmotivated to fight back and put up little resistance. Later, Mojong accompanied OOM-64 when a Kaleesh warrior was giving a tour of their temple. OOM-64 took the temple to his liking for his new throne, despite it's religious design. A fight broke out against two Kaleesh, one who agreed with OOM-64's rule, as to protect himself, and one who wished to fight for his home. Mojong stood behind OOM-64 as he killed the Kaleesh who was starting to revolt. Admiral Inculpate, the Kaleesh warrior who agreed with OOM-64's terms, told them that IG-211 and his allies were convincing the Kaleesh village to retaliate. Mojong whispered to OOM-64 that the Kaleesh was very loyal to him and OOM-64, and they decided to let him lead some of the droid forces, valuing his war expertise. OOM-64 ordered for Mojong to send more droids to fight IG-211 while Inculpate raided IG-211's starship. Later, OOM-64 and Mojong walked outside to see the battle. IG-211 and his allies had defeated the droids Mojong had sent to fight him. IG-211 ordered for OOM-64's surrender, but Inculpate returned with one of IG-211's allies, Nightra Portglide and her daughter, Luna, who were hiding in the ship to stay safe. OOM-64 handed Luna over to Mojong, after she was handed to him by Inculpate, and then OOM-64 threatened to kill Luna. As OOM-64 raised his blaster to shoot Luna, IG-211 tackled him to the ground, which caused the gun to misfire into Mojong's skull, killing him. As Mojong fell with Luna, her father, Luke, caught her. Category:Droid Category:Droid Covenant Category:Deceased